Madness In You
by DaZeD1
Summary: There is Always some madness In love, but there is always some reason in madness.. Draco must kill Herm, but in the process finds himself lost in her...*!!!CHAP 6!!!*
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: Draco is in deep agony over his Parents death but does all he can to deny it, he surrenders himself to the Dark lord as a Death Eater.. He is Ordered to kill Hermione, but finds himself in deep confusion over his feelings for her. The Story picks up from then on.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
He stared from a distance, lightly above the clear horizon where the clouds formed mixtures of dark gray and black, as if beckoning a tragic doom. There stood a man, his wand out, eyes fixed with determination. Father.. He whispered, even though he knew that the sound couldn't be heard. The boy so much like the wizard held his breath.. aware of what's going to happen next. Images of hooded figures one after another emerged from the darkness towards the expectant one. The boy's mouth went open giving out a silent scream, a soundless plea.. No no.. Please don't, not my father.. He pleaded, gray eyes blazing with pain. However prayers were left echoing towards the merciless, as the man, Lucius Malfoy seemingly stared at him for a split moment, at his beloved son.. Draco. And with a flash of green light everything went black..  
  
Breathlessly opening his startled blue gray eyes, sweating hard he sat up from his bed.. The dream felt so real.. So agonizing. Pain coursed through his veins and every particle of his body trembled, unclasping a few buttons of his nightshirt, he stood up from the bed. Feeling a slight sting on his lower lip he licked it and tasted blood, must've bit his lips too hard while he was sleeping.. Then as if a sudden gush of wind erupted in midair he felt a slight whisper in his ear.. Dragon… Dragon… deep, dark inviting… stare into the mirror my dear servant. Narrowing his eyes and did what he was told to do, and from The giant mirror an image emerged, somewhat a shadow of a man, and yet not a muggle, not a wizard. The power illuminated through the thin  
  
glass into him. There was no point in asking anymore questions, he lowered his head in an image of a reverent bow clearly conscious of what was about to take place.  
  
"I have called upon you.. to ask for your service.."  
  
And before The Dark Lord could finish his sentence.. He nodded.. "Yes, I've been waiting for you… I knew you would come for me. As my father have served you so will I. I Draco Malfoy pledge my full allegiance under your power."  
  
Then as if on cue he felt a stinging sensation on his right arm… he rolled his sleeves and saw the dark mark burning, aware of its power, and gratified that it was now a part of him.  
  
"You have proven me your bravery.. to stand strong even after your father's great act of killing himself before the dementors caught him, and as your mother have killed herself after your father's death.. I bestow upon you the mark of my supremacy. The Death mark shall only be seen when I call upon you.."  
  
"I vow that I will be here to yield to your every wish.." as he said right before the image disappeared from the mirror..  
  
And still he stared, after all the pain, the tragedy.. those who owe him must now pay. And he swears that he's willing to go all lengths to avenge his parent's death. Every particle of his body screamed with hatred. He had the power now, the money.. Everything. And here he was Draco.. The dragon, as strong as ever. He made a promise to his his father's soul.. If there ever was such a thing. A Malfoy didn't die for nothing...  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning, rising to his full height which was of course taller than most boys his age. He stared at himself in the mirror. Feeling fresh, somewhat revived, back to his old self, the old spirit coming alive only now better and stronger.. Platinum hair, blue gray eyes that can pierce anything that he gaze upon, red lips that could turn really cruel when he wanted it to be. Only now it held a slight scar from him biting it that night.. Never mind that, only adds to my sexuality. Whole, strong, and unrivaled. It was now time to go back to the pathetic world, another year, his last year in school and he's off to serve his Master to cause haywires in the wizard world. Well there's nothing like another chance for me to mess up with the dim-witted natives of Hogwarts, smiling slyly to himself..  
  
Hermione Granger made her way to the tangling maze of late Hogwarts students trying to make their way to class, She had labored all night for her potions defense presentation and she couldn't wait to prove that awful Snape her capability to beat Malfoy anytime she wanted. Just as she was about to go inside the classroom she heard snickering behind her, and heaved a big sigh.. Nothing like a good morning badgering to start my day.  
  
"Move away you ugly mudblood.."  
  
"grow up Malfoy.. and to think we're already 17, you could at least show some signs of maturity.."  
  
"Shut up you filthy little scoundrel, don't pour out your frustrations on me.."  
  
Hermione seethed with anger and just as if it couldn't get much worse Pansy Parkinson a slytherin student emerged from behind, wavy hair falling infront of her, painted lips curving into a totally annoyingly self- centered smirk.  
  
"Come on Draco.. If I were you I wouldn't mind her.. After all she's ought to live a life of a spinster! Look at the hair!"  
  
"Oh well.. You couldn't be anymore accurate than that Pansy.. not to mention the hideous teeth." Draco said his eyes twinkling with humor.  
  
"Malfoy!! I loathe you so much I wish the giant squid would just swallow you! If You don't have anything better to do go drown yourself.. Or better yet lose yourself in the forbidden forest!!" she screamed angrily, even quite surprised with the expression on his face when she said it with utter fury. He looked taken aback for a while and didn't say a word, then regained his composure and gave her one of his trademark smirks. He could have been really cute… the perfect teeth, gray eyes and smooth skin. Too bad he's head resembled that of a broken egg. She thought angrily storming inside the classroom ignoring the taunting whispers behind. She didn't care.. After all, she was here to study and not meddle with petty affairs and conversations. Who cares if her hair was bushy? Only Malfoy gives much importance to it anyway..  
  
"You're hair's looking extra messy today huh Hermione?" Ron commented looking up slightly towards her hair.  
  
She ignored the observation and rolled her eyes at Ron's direction who just gave her an idiotic smile in exchange. Trust him to just act like a 12 year old.. As always. She took a seat on her usual chair, arranged her books and turned to see Malfoy.. Who was as always, seated beside Crabbe and Goyle.. She was about to turn back to Prof. Snape only then noticing that he wasn't really wearing his usual confident and proud look during potions class.. It wasn't like him to let her off the hook that easily during the earlier incident. And the look on his face.. Somewhat of pure concentration.. His blue gray eyes were narrowed And strands of lose blonde hair fell from his forehead..  
  
"Now now Ms Granger.. If you'd just start with your defense and stop staring at Mr. Malfoy here don't you think we could be at least be making much more progress?"  
  
Several of the slytherin students were snickering and Hermione turned a bright crimson color looking down on her hands pretending that it didn't bother her at all.  
  
"Oooh.. Ms. Bushy hair Granger has developed a great crush on Malfoooy.." She heard one of them sarcastically gush.  
  
She ignored the remark, exhaled deeply.. I can do this.. She told herself. Making her way in front of the class..  
  
"It's not like you to be so jittery Ms.Granger.. How will you present in front of the class when you don't have your materials with you?"  
  
Hermione stared at him perplexedly and for a split second her mind went totally blank.. her cauldron! How could she be such a scatterbrain.. more snickering, got her cauldron from her table and brought it at the front unfastening it. Trying to act calm and collected.  
  
"Today I will demonstrate an anti-puss potion which guarantees…"  
  
Malfoy stared at Hermione infront, with a narrowing gaze fixed at her direction. He was feeling a weird sensation on his right arm and he didn't know why.. on the other hand, She seemed to be avoiding his gaze clumsily grabbing a bottle of honeyjuice dose.. he stared hard at the potion.. then back to Hermione who caught his gaze.. gave her a seductive sly grin and licked his lips.. just then she lost her grip and spilled the juice all over the table.. 50 points from gryffindor and a humiliated bushy haired girl left Malfoy in a totally good mood for the rest of the period.  
  
  
  
He sat on the corner of the yard at the grounds of Hogwarts Castle, he wasn't in the mood to hang out in the common room and talk nonsense with the other students. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, what is it that you want master? He whispered under his breath, he felt as if The Dark Lord was calling onto him. Whatever it was he was completely clueless.. hearing whispers for the past 2 periods trying his best to ignore them. Then his thoughts were interrupted in by an ear piercing scream..  
  
She sobbed incessantly, it was just all too much too bear, everyone wouldn't stop seeing her as the all around smart girl. Pansy thought she was going to Be a spinster, and somehow managing to give Malfoy the victory of laughing over her. She couldn't even avoid all the teasing and taunting about her and Malfoy, Making her life a living hell. Why is she feeling this way? It was very unusual for she always had things in order. Now it seemed like everything's falling apart..  
  
She ran through the Hogwarts grounds towards Hagrid's hut, prepared to pout out her emotions to him even if he forced her to eat rock cakes. When all of a sudden she felt herself toppling forward causing her to lose balance.. slipping into something deep, frantically her hand quickly darted to something she could hold on to luckily able to grab upon a tree branch before totally falling deep down. It was then when she realized that a new hole is being dug for the new creatures Hagrid is preparing for their class. She should have known better to take extra precautions. And now she's clearly in pure trouble.. Chances are it would be hours before anyone could find her here, not unless whatever creature was under would devour the rest of her.  
  
She let out a scream of pure terror…losing her grip, she couldn't reach for her wand in fear that she wouldn't able to hold on any longer with one hand.. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Calm yourself down Hermione.. You'll figure something out.. convincing herself rationally. But she couldn't help panicking when she felt her grip slipping, now only one painful hand held on the branch.. feeling herself slide. Down and down. When all of a sudden she felt strong hands wrap around hers.. Pulling her up securely..  
  
She remained her eyes closed until she felt two powerful arms enveloping her close. "Ey it's alright Granger.." THE VOICE!!! She couldn't mistake it for anyone in the world.. But somehow she didn't want to open her eyes.. for fear of what she knew she was going to see.. "Lost in dreaming huh?"  
  
This was it.. She had to face the cold truth.. she slowly opened her lids.. . The first things she saw were 2 pools of blue gray eyes, illuminated by the sky, he felt shivers up and down her spine, is it possible that eyes could express so much depth?  
  
"You enjoy being wrapped around me huh? Well I can't really blame you. Considering the fact that you have never probably felt a guys Arm.."  
  
With that Hermione regained her composure when he realized who her rescuer was and wiped the stray of tears from her face. Then she looked up to face Malfoy, uneasily trying to avoid the penetrating gaze that seemed to read all her thoughts.  
  
"Aren't you even going to thank me for saving you?"  
  
"I would have rather been eaten by whatever is under there than to show complete gratitude for you…" she muttered "But thanks anyway.." she murmured looking away.. Avoiding the eyes.. Who seemed to attract her like magnet, and the lips so red.. not to mention the strong chest.. Oh for Heaven's Sake Hermione Granger!!"  
  
"Why wont you look at me Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was startled to hear the faint whisper.. unaware that Draco was even capable of making the gentlest gesture let alone the faintest whisper. She forced herself to look up, into those 2 great pools of emotion.. Tangled inside, in its depth.. in its utter sadness.Then his hurting words through the years came back like floods of hot lava melting all that had flourished deep inside of her..  
  
"Look… I appreciate the favor ok?"  
  
  
  
"Look at me Hermione…"  
  
She gently looked up again willing herself to the power of his gaze, this was it.. is it the moment? As they call it? She has seen it on the muggle films.. slowly she raised her brown eyes… but instead she saw Malfoy sticking out his tongue at her..  
  
"Wahahahahahahaahahaha! Hey Hermione.. im really sorry about that messed up defense potions class…I know u couldn't really do it. Next time learn to ask some help huh? Or better yet.. don't try if you know you cant!!!"  
  
"Don't you even dare start with me…"  
  
" Too bad Granger! If only I knew you were the one hanging by your arm over there I would have let you fall.. I was actually expecting to see Pretty Cho, or Penelope..too bad, I saw an escaped blast ended skrewt disguising herself as a student!!!"  
  
"Well too bad I didn't know it was you who was gonna help me! Otherwise I would have chosen the creatures!"  
  
"Come to think of it.. you're also pretty.. with a little bit of surgery here and there.. I bet no guy has ever really liked you right? I wouldn't blame them! Haha considering u have to dedicate hours and great magic to make yourself look presentable!!" And when he said that he knew he broke the thin ice he had been skating on.. Hermione slapped her and with a hurt expression on her face marched away..  
  
He stared at her fading figure amusingly, how on earth could one minute she'd look at me with total amusement and the next be an overheated steam engine? Man.. she's got issues! Or maybe its just because no one had really looked at him with so much pain not to mention slapping him with great pressure.. well erase Pansy when he slammed the door right to her nose when she was sneaking in trying to catch him naked, but Hermione was different, as she has always been. Hanging out with Potter and Weasley made him hate her, but he never really got the chance to know her. He walked and stared down at the grass.. did you really want Hermione to look at you this afternoon Draco? A voice inside of his voice said.. his eyes.. they always betrayed him.. he knew that. And he wouldnt count on someone as smart as Hermione to take a peek inside his soul.  
  
"I don't even think she'd understand the madness in my world.. afterall, she's little miss perfect.."  
  
Note: This is where it starts.. more Hermione and Draco scenes on the next chapter, as the actual plot takes shape.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary: In this chapter Draco's bitterness about life and love is pretty much obvious.. and something happens between Draco and Hermione.  
  
Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed.. it really inspired me to write more.. hope u guys like this chapter.. Flames are always welcome..  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Draco stared up at his bedroom ceiling.. so much has come to pass. He felt as if he grew ten years in the course of a few months. I suppose in a way I'm similar to that Potter guy already, only that I don't resemble some incompetent whining 4 eyed geek. I'm the youngest death eater, and one day be the most fervent of all that has served Voldemort. Thinking about Potter made his body shudder with anger, because of him I'm an orphan, and because of him I must endure the pain of forever wishing that he was just dead.  
He and his perfect little life. picturing him, laughing and joking around with his two stupid friends, yeah that carrot topped weasley and the bushy haired idiot. Seeing them in his head.. wouldn't it be nice to break them apart? Yes.. make them endure pain as he had. That while they continued on with their ideal little lives he had sleepless nights and nightmares about his father. Now now now.. with his brilliant little mind he was sure to whip something out, probably an exceptional strategy that will cause the downfall of their idealistic existence..  
He sat up from his bed and saw a note lying on his bedside table. A small white parchment that sparkled through the light of the moon from the opened window.. "Meet me tonight at the empty classroom.. Pansy.." it read. She must have gotten some slytherin guy to place it on his table, specifically of course either Crabbe or Goyle. Well.. what can he say.. it was wonderful the first time, and looks like she's asking for a whole lot more. All Work and no play makes a man really dull Draco.. grey eyes twinkling.. another night for some naughty play. Smiling to himself getting his coat from the chair beside him.  
  
He made his way out the dark hall, "Lumos.." he cried out raising his wand up high in the air. His footsteps echoing noisily on the marble floors, shadows outlining his form. Passing by the library, he noticed a glimmer shining from the cracksin the doorway. What kind of freak would stay up this late in the library? Curiosity getting the best of him he quietly stepped in the dimly lit library and inaudibly made his way in.. slowly pushing the door with the tiniest squeak.  
  
Hermione sat down on one of the chairs of the library.. accomplishing her late night homework, still feeling exasperated.. After all that has occurred why is it that she's still feeling sympathy over Malfoy? Somehow it astounded her that he behaves himself normally when just a few months ago both his parents died.. but she knew that he's just trying to conceal everything and that she found him so… so…  
"Don't even think about it Hermione!!!" she told herself shaking her head in utter absurdity.. she cant even believe that she's considering the fact that she's a little… well not little.. tiny.. or at the most held the faintest attraction to Draco. Yup that's the word.. faint.. yeah just like the faint glow of his blonde hair and the tiny creases on the side of his grey eyes each time he thinks of a better comeback whenever they argue… and.. HERMIONE!!!!  
So sure.. he has called you names in the past, and insulted you and your friends. But he has never seen u as a true woman.. and that's what you are. A tiny voice in her head said.. well true.. but I guess no one will ever see me besides a nerd. She reasoned out. But her mind swept back to the moment in his arms, the feeling of muscular chest beneath her trembling hands. His platinum hair gleaming even without the light of the sun. But those are just skin deep of course.. under that robust body is an angered human-hater..  
  
He stared at her from behind..aware of how the darkness reflected her slim figure and made her hair less bushy. geez I should have known better, it was half past midnight and she's still out here in the cold, in the company of this dull books. Just then he had a wacky idea.. carrot head obviously likes bushy haired girl, and because he is such an airhead he is contented by just goggling over her all day as a pal… potterguy thinks theyre perfect for each other being the moron that he is.. then all of a sudden some appealing and sexy boy goes in between them, with the stature, the body, the manhood.. and now opportunity itself is presenting himself to him.. he checked his coat pockets and just as he anticipated there was his reliable hankie, he took it out as a superb scene played on his mind. It would be really nice to devour his days in school watching those 3 rupture their relationship at his expense.  
  
So add a little of rat's hair for the potion.. just as she was about to memorize the composition She felt someone grab her from behind.. two strong and firm hands grabbing the sides of her shoulder hard, and she grimaced with pain and before she could even let out a cry of protest or even take a glance at who the assailant might be suddenly her eyes were covered by something..  
"what the.."  
She felt her body being slammed hard at the side of the wall, a body pressed tight against hers. Hard, masculine.. . all of a sudden her cold numb body filled with intense heat that seemed to take over the rest of her senses, but still trying to fight the pressure  
  
Draco pinned her against the wall, placing both her hands on her back so that she couldn't fight back.. to him it took him not an ounce of strength, smiling to himself, seeing her hopelessly struggling against her grip.  
"Whoever you are this isn't funny.." she said her voice quivering  
  
he stared at her… covered eyes, but red lips so innocent.. they look so sweet..Why not? Its worth a try Malfoy…Before she could let out another word he pressed his lips against hers, compellingly unraveling it open with his wet tongue. It slid skillfully into her mouth and expertly he kissed her, gently then eagerly, tasting her lips, her mouth.. relishing every moment. Then she started to respond first a bit hesitantly.. he felt a sting on his lips, probably came from the cut he made the other night was bleeding … but he didn't really care.. he knew she was kissing not with experience but with all the feelings she could surge out, taking pleasure with every movement of his mouth  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself. Desire was pulsating all the way through her veins as she responded.. it was the first time she was ever kissed like this..damn! It was the first time she has ever been kissed.. she moved her lips towards the rhythm and she felt herself growing weak. It tasted weird… the taste of blood but she ignored it. She moaned softly feeling the strangers hand brushing her cheeks softly.. then down to her neck, sliding down her chest, unclasping her robe expertly. She continued on exchanging the kiss craving for more .. trying to speak in between kisses but couldn't.. his tongue was deep inside her mouth and her knees were practically giving out. She was all under the control of the person infront of her.. that if he let go of her, she swears she would collapse right on the spot.  
  
Alarms were screaming inside his head, this isnt the right time, but he couldn't help himself.. If he didn't stop himself he would tear her clothes apart. he wanted to break through her, the smirking face everything.. smiling through her mouth as he continued to kiss her. Then his mind raised.. wanting to whisper to her.. to make her scream his name. But he knew it was not right.. before even losing control, with all the courage he could master he pulled away from her.. and ran from the library..  
  
Hermione breathed a few gasp of air and immediately tore out the blindfold when she felt the strangers body part away from her.. she collapsed in a nearby chair breathing heavily, then as though on cue tears of humiliation sprung to her eyes. As she stared at the spot, she couldn't believe that she could have given everything to the stranger if he asked it from her right at that instant, feeling so low for willing herself to be so weak.  
  
"whoa.. that was something.." he whispered to himself.. Draco Malfoy chuckled instantly after he was out of earshot. "And the most successful performance of an actor in a sexy role is.. Mr Draco malfoy.." He said to himself... successful breakthrough. Who could have thought that someone as ugly as her could kiss so hungrily? Oh well… cant blame her at that point.. I can turn out to be a really nice guy anyway.. just as long as you learn to worship me.. he thought smiling as he opened the door to he and Pansy's meeting place.. that's why she and I get along well. He needed to get rid of the extra heat in his body from the kiss before he changes his mind and rips Hermione's clothes apart.  
  
He lay flat on his back breathing rapidly.. Pansy was extra ordinarily hot tonight he thought, as she lay beside him… "Draco.. Im going to tell you a secret.." she whispered..  
"Yeah whatever.." He muttered absently… fondling with Pansy's long hair that rested on his shoulder.. she looked up at him slowly.. her fingertips tracing the contours of his face, he brushed them away, then down to the dark mark which was peculiarly glowing that night..  
"I think im starting to really really like you.."  
"Yeah Pansy.. you and the rest of the world.." He replied.. sitting up from his comfortable position to get dressed when Pansy turned to him.   
"I mean im starting to really love you! Im serious ok? Sometimes its just that when you got it all figured out.. you do the dumbest thing you could ever do.. and that is to fall in love.. Draco its not just sex anymore! Youre kisses isn't enough for me.. I want you.."  
Draco looked at her in awe.. he would have loved to laughed out really loud if it weren't only for the totally serious expression on her face..  
"listen pansy. You're a really fun girl.. But there are too many mediocre things in life to worry about.. and well.. as for me.. Love aint one of them… Come to think of it, now that you mentioned it, the madness of being in love is so crazily insane and twisted it drives me up the wall!! Anyway.. it was really fun tonight, mind you I still have to prepare for tomorrow.. goodnight k? take care of yourself.." he immediately laughed to himself when he got out of the room.. The mark ached.. he figured out the Dark Lord would just talk to him if he wanted him to do something. For now, he couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face tomorrow at school.   
  
Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor table, trying to maintain a low profile as possible. She didn't sleep a wink that night trying her best to recall the time and find any clues as to who it might me.. but instead of evaluating things, she only finds herself lost in the moment… and she wasn't able to study anymore for the Herbology test either, she did the best she could to avoid ron and Harry that day. Careful not to draw attention.. whoever did that to her would most likely be somewhere in the corner watching her..  
Her mind drifted back to the incident that night..whoever it was it was obviously someone taller than her, really strong… the kiss seemed to be so vivid that it was as if just a few moments ago.. was it done to hurt her? To make her feel bad? But she'd like to think that it came from someone who really wanted her..  
  
"Hermione.. you don't look like you've been yourself lately…" she heard Harry say  
"Ignore her Harry, maybe she just forgot to memorize a book or two last night and she's mentally banging a trout on her head.." Ron piped in gobbling down his pumpkin soup.  
  
She was interrupted in her thinking by Ron who looked at her with care.. then she stared down at his lips.. could it be him? After all.. she was pretty much aware that Ron had a little crush on her back then.. But it wasn't like him to do that.. Last night's kiss was so passionate.. and well passionate and Ron just don't jive in a sentence together..  
"Hello?? Earth to Hermione! Geez.. from that look on her face I could have guessed.. Man she's lost in dreaming.. probably imagining some cute guy kissing him.. women and raging hormones.."  
Hermione turned to him instantly… it was starting to make sense to her  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!" She practically screamed, all of the students turned to her at the gryffindor table..  
"wha.. what???" Ron said his eyes wide with shock..  
Hermione gaped at him.. it couldn't be.. but his statement sounded just like a claim of guilt…  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Uh.. in bed? I mean where else could I be?" He stammered nervously  
"Don't you dare lie to me Weasley!!! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!" she said bloodily pointing an accusing finger at him.  
"Ok ok!!! So I wasn't in bed last night! So what sue me! I wouldn't even have the money to pay for a lawyer! Send me to Azkaban! Im guilty as charged.. I did it coz I just had to!! I NEEDED IT!! I WANTED IT!!"  
"Does Harry know about it?!?"  
"Oh Im sorry Hermione.. I know.. I know its wrong I shouldn't have let him. . he had been wanting to do that for years Hermione… I didn't think he was gonna actually do it!!" Harry said darting from Ron To Hermione.  
"Understand me Hermione! My heart's about to break if I didn't do it last night!!!"   
Tears flung to her eyes. "I didn't think you could do that to me Ron.. Not in a million years…" she muttered as she stomped away from the table.  
  
"You did it Ron? I cant believe it…" Harry said quietly after everyone has settled down and resumed to their own businesses..  
"Harry.. I was going to steal the papers last night with your cloak.. You know how I always wanted to get higher marks and everything.. but I chickened out on the last minute and came back.. I couldn't disappoint you.. I knew it was wrong… And I figured out there would probably some hoax on the papers, teachers wont just leave it lying around" Ron explained..  
" Oh well.. I guess you'll just have to clarify it to her later.. when she cools down… geez women.."  
"Yeah.. just when you think you finally figure them out.. You find yourself back to where you started.."  
  
Draco pushed the stray strands of hair from her face, trying to conceal his amazement at the incident that happened at the Gryffindor table. This turned out really well… Dragon… My servant.. at the sound of the familiar whisper he stood up from the table and moved his way out to the empty grounds…  
Yes master..  
"You have done a great job last night.. I have seen that you'd do really well even without my guidance.. Now.. You have formed a brilliant idea in your head.. all I need to do is sharpen it.."  
Draco listened..  
"I want you to gain her trust.. play with her as you will. But when the time comes, I will order you to do so. If you have gained her complete being we shall give her a choice.."  
What choice? He asked  
"A choice that will change her course of life.. I have regained power and we will ask her to be one of my alleys.. to be with u and if she doesn't give in to the wonderful offer Strike Hermione dead.. but before that you must completely gain her trust. Her death will depress Harry dearly.. he had lost one of his dear friends, with her dead you could easily strike the red head kid.. and leave that Harry Boy to me.."  
Draco shifted his weight to another feet.. the idea of killing someone was by some means new to him, and he couldn't help feeling a tad bit nervous about it. Still he maintained a tough face.  
"Do not worry my dear servant.. I will assure that you enjoy yourself.. immensely…for now, play with her.. confuse her diminutive life. Keep in mind that u wouldn't need to kill her if she's under your influence… that's all for now.. I will need to lay low..  
  
  
Note: Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Just read on (hehe too lazy to make summaries)  
NOTE: Sorry for the late update.. hope y'all enjoy it! R&R!  
  
She needed a major supply of oxygen right now, no make that oxygen and some aspirins.. or a goodnight's sleep for a week and then she could wake up on her 1st year when everything was normal.. how could she had been so dumb. Of course it was Ron.. Who else in the world could it be? Its not as if anyone else would have that much interest to kiss you. Mixtures of emotions surrounded her heart, not knowing if she's suppose to feel upset, annoyed or what.. on the other hand it seemed flattering that he would go to all measures just to kiss you… but still…  
"1…2….3….4.." someone said nearby .. she turned to catch a glimpse of Draco hands on his pocket wearing black robes that made his platinum hair stand out.. who stood a few feet away from her. She ignored him and went back to her thoughts, wasn't really in the mood for anything that has to do with him.  
"7…8….9…10…11…12.." obviously someone is being an immature twit again..   
"15….16…17. 18…19….20."  
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" Hermione snapped out loudly  
"it took you approximately 20 seconds to notice that I was staring at you.." He replied his eyes twinkling down at her..  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing… It doesn't necessarily mean I came here to talk to you.. so don't flatter yourself…"  
Hermione stared at him unbelievably, she couldn't believe that anyone could be capable of being such an annoying weirdo.  
"Yeah whatever…" she muttered getting up from her seat to go back to the common room.  
Draco looked intently at her. It was a lot of fun taunting her, especially seeing the way her lips twitch in that manner. And the funny way she tries to raise an eyebrow to look irritated, and obviously without much success…   
"Wait up.." he said blocking her way so that they were now face to face with each other.  
"Please Draco.. please?" she said looking up at him. He smiled… taking pleasure in every passing second as she looked more and more fed up, her eyes darted from his eyes down to the bruised lips and he consciously licked them..  
"I accidentally bit into them.. I do that sometimes.." He saw her eyes flicker at it another moment then she quickly looked away.  
"Im not asking and I don't care.. Why aren't you in your regular clothes anyway? Is black a new house color? Or are you just being such a big pain they gave you your own house to govern?"  
"You still don't know me huh? I wear what I want to wear.. and in case you forgot my parents just died a month ago.. black for mourning" He said looking away, trying to stir the conversation somewhere else. Swearing that she was up to something as she stared to his lips once more..  
"Oh…. Yeah…uh.. Im sorry really…" Hermione muttered feeling suddenly sorry that she had made such a sarcastic a comment. "But I don't really see you actually mourning for them!!"  
"Well you know what they say.. its nice that I've known them.. and I'm thankful that they have taught me something.. people come and go.."  
Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.. she couldn't believe her ears..  
"And black's my favorite color.." He added smiling widely as if dismissing the topic just as it came.  
"God! You're impossible!"  
"Well just in case you wanted to know.. or would you like to be on familiar terms with me up close and personal?.." He said in an not so convincing gentle tone.. clearing his throat.. he wasn't really used to speaking in a gentle way, the sound was new to him.  
She remained quiet, lips set on a thin line, as if deep in thought.. uh-oh.. that's not a good sign.  
"So.. pretty cool scene you set earlier in the dining Hall huh? What was it about anyway?"  
"Im not dumb Draco.." she muttered "Next time you decide to raid someone in the library slam them on the wall and pull a prank on them, make sure you don't leave any marks… and that your lips aren't stained with blood"  
She screamed at him before stomping off, and then all of a sudden skidding into a halt.   
Draco stared at her amusingly… "You're a real smartass hermione…But what can I say, you're kisses betray the best of you.."  
She turned to him with fiery and came back.. stopping when she was just infront of him. Facing him eye to eye.. wrinkling his nose just to piss her off and to get on her nerves.  
"I would have slapped you but I'm considering the fact that it wouldn't really do you any good.. considering that you're as hard as a rock, you don't have any feelings.. and its not as if it would wake you up from the total insane world you're living in.."  
"Hermione hermione…" he mimicked.. "Why don't you just admit it? you enjoyed every moment of it…"  
Hermione stared at him in disbelief.. it was now time to stop taking things like she was a useless 12 year old.. she grabbed Draco and slammed her lips into his , he was a bit hesitant at first because of surprise, then when the kiss was deepening she pulled away. Looking at him triumphantly.  
"Now let me see who really enjoyed it minus the blindfold…" She said, giving Draco one final smirk.  
  
"RoN!! What's wrong with you?? Hello???" Harry said trying to wake up Ron in his seemingly state of reverie. He was doing some researching for his Herbology class when some unrecognizable fella with every strand of red hair misplaced, and positively dripping with sweat came in, it was when it dawned him that it was indeed Ron Weasley in a state of shock.  
"Hermione…. Draco…" Ron managed to sputter out with a dazed expression on his face  
"Hermione and Draco?? What happened to them?? Did draco do anything wrong to her?"  
"Kiss… kiss!!! Kisss!!!!" Ron started to scream.. and Harry tried to calm him down, his green eyes set in total concern. Just then the door opened sending a gush of cold air into the room, and Hermione burst in, who in Harry's opinion was looking somewhat as distorted as Ron, but he kept the observation to himself. One problem at a time was enough to handle..  
"Ron what's wrong?"  
"You!!!! You!!!" Ron said pointing an accusing finger at her.. "You're at it again!!! Fraternizing with the enemy!!"  
"What're you talking about?"  
"don't deny it! I saw you! Kiss .. kiss that… Draco.." He managed to spat out as if the name itself was poison to him.  
Harry gasped, and Hermione didn't know what to say.. she stared at Ron's crazed expression, and his accusing stare. Then to Harry who looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and who somehow looked kind of funny with a confused, surprised, concerned expression on his face all in one.  
"I… I….look! I don't need to explain anything! I'm so tired of explaining everything to the two of you! Can't I just do the things that I want to? Just because you all look at me like some kind of goody two shoes doesn't mean I have no right to kiss who I want to kiss..!"  
she burst out, it was just all too much.  
"Hermione…. Calm down.. it's just that.. it seems so unlikely of you. So irrational.. Of all people.. Malfoy??" Harry said finally being able to maintain a thoughtful expression on his face  
"You too Harry? Well for both of you.. I've been drawn to Draco ever since I noticed that he was a person capable of doing what he wanted to do. Something that I couldn't have ever done because of rules and the way people looked at me.. but that's enough now! From now on I'm going to spend my last year in Hogwarts the way I want to!" with that hermione left the room with a new conviction and a vow to make the best of her dull life.  
  
Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room. Her discovering what he had done was no shock.. but another kiss coming his way he just wasn't able to prepare for. Guess I really have this tendency to cause illogical actions.. I cant believe my luck. It was as if on cue, the moment Hermione kissed him the carrot head appeared from the corner. His plan worked out quite well.. better than he had expected. He can't believe Ron would be that stupid to accept his bluff. Now he was a hundred percent sure that his master was really happy for what happened. And of course.. he had pulled the right strings with Hermione. Judging from her reaction he had successfully pushed her to the breaking point, and that just made him want to laugh out loud.  
  
Hermione made her way from the gryffindor common room towards her next class which was Herbology and badly enough Draco had the same class. She couldn't think straight.. not even knowing what to think about first! The kiss, Draco, Ron and Harry or the next class. She was halfway realizing that she needed to come back to the dorm room because she left her books there.. she has never been so disheveled in her life. Finally she was able to reach the class making it on time, before taking a seat she checked if Draco was already in. and he wasn't... Funny how he's able to manage to be late in most of his classes and still manage to get decent grades, and even vie to beat her once or twice for the running in honors. Harry was already in his seat, so was Ron. Staring at them, Harry avoided her gaze but Ron stared at her menacingly as if she was some type of sea slug, returning the favor she looked back with all the anger mustered.  
  
"Ok now class we are going to have a applied test.. about the plant known as the Vinculum Paliurus. And as we are aware of it intertwines all that comes near it and stings them with a strong poison that if not treated on time shall spread and paralyze its victim. That is if they're not yet dead from the tight bone breaking grip of its stems. And as I have assigned you to do, the first volunteers shall demonstrate spell which will cause the plant to let its victims go…And as she have volunteered herself a week ago.. we have Ms. Hermione Granger to display to the whole class.. now call on Mr Neville Longbottom to be the object..   
"Urp.."  
Hermione stared at Prof Sprout wide eyed. She had completely forgotten about her report. She wasn't even prepared for it.. well she had read about the spells but didn't have time to actually perform them.. staring helplessly at the professor wishing her silent plea can be heard…  
"Now Ms Granger you know we all have full faith in you, always been on top of the class.." Prof Sprout said in a soothing and at the same time stern voice which made Hermione stand up from her seat..  
She emerged from the table and held the small glass bottle which contained a seemingly helpless little plant, long green leaves and tiny red flowers. Neville nervously stood from his seat and stood beside her. Taking a deep breath, unclasped the bottle and placed it on top of the table, the plant remained unmoving, she then took a hold of her wand and raised it in midair…  
  
"Mi…miseratio!" She mumbled  
the plant moved a little in its bottle, few leaves sprouted from the stem… it rose about 3 feet. then nothing happened.  
"Now I think u should try that one more time Ms Granger…"  
"MISERATIO!!!!!" She said with conviction.. all of a sudden the glass bottle burst and the plant raised to its full length which was about 12 feet.. something was terribly wrong.. it's long stems flapping in the wind, knocking Prof Sprout unguardedly off his feet slamming him to the wall. Everyone in the class screamed.. instead of grabbing on Neville who was innocently standing beside her, its long stems shut on for Hermione and before she could even move she felt its strong stems enveloping her.. tightly then REALLY tightly. screaming as everyone shouted counter spells, which only made things worse. The other major stem of the plant was hovering over the door waiting for another prey..  
  
stupid god damned watch, Draco cursed under his breath, running from the slytherin room towards his next class which was herbology, he was 15 minutes late and it was due for him to submit a written report he failed to pass the other week not to mention needing to demonstrate something about some plant that he had forgotten whatever the hell it was.   
He burst inside the classroom, and gasped when he saw what was happening. Then he felt long thorny things coiling themselves around him, raising him about 6 feet in midair. he couldn't breathe, seeing hermione also being held captive by some brown coiled thing hanging a few feet below him.. oh great, just great… he thought. all of the frightened students were standing at the back, hopelessly placing spells on them…  
"Eximo!!" he heard Hermione scream..  
Its Eximo Extrico he wanted to scream.. but he couldn't because the coil was tightening around his chest and his voice only came as a croak hermione's counterspell only made it much more fierce, Hermione's eyes stared at him helplessly her eyes full of terror. He felt needles on his sides as feeling the plant stinging him.. oh fuck this couldn't get any more better. He tried to get ahold of his wand reaching for it but the grip was so tightening. He was starting to have flashes of black.. and he knew he was going to pass out any minute. He needed to get in control before it was too late.. but the sting.. he knew was already running through his veins.  
Hermione stared at Draco, he had a determined expression on his face but he was starting to turn really green. She felt like the walls were closing in around her.. she felt her left hand break.. and her eyes filled with tears because of pain.   
"Eximo Extrico.." She saw him mumble.. the plant let go of its strong hold. Its stinging needles hurt her as it withdrew from her body. Then she saw Draco.. drop 7 feet from the ground it seemed like forever she stared till he landed with a thud beside her, his eyes closed. Hermione lay flat on her back, her body was filled with pain on her arm then all the way down to her back.. she could see tiny little butterflies flying above her.. white…green..yellow… yellow!!! Oooooh that one is cute.. and little stars! She saw.. oh it was funny.. she felt something sting on her left arm, and right, and left leg… and then everything went black.   
  
Ron run from the crowd and went straight to hermione to check her out, lying unconscious beside Draco, who was looking a slight shade of green.. they both had tiny scratches all over their body, Draco had a huge bloodstain on his left hip and his leg was in a distorted position. Hermione on the other hand had more red marks all over her face and arms, she even had leaves on her hair.  
Professor Sprout regained his composure and shouted some spell to the plant that made it disappear into a cloud of smoke.  
"Are they going to be ok?" Harry asked Prof Sprout  
"Hm… Vinculum stings usually take a week to fully heal.. their broken bones on the other hand is an easy job for madame Pomfrey… wait till DumbleDore hears about it.. Im surely in hot water.."  
Just then the door burst open and Madame Pomfrey came in  
"They must be rushed into the hospital wing soon.. will need to spend the whole night there.. excuse them from all their subjects.." she ordered, after giving Sprout a disapproving look. "Are they the only ones hurt?" Harry nodded in response..  
  
"Ey ron… didn't she tell us? Hermione's gonna be ok…" Harry said staring at Ron who was wearing a dazed expression on his face AGAIN. Madame Pomfrey with the help of some students had managed to drag the two injured to the hospital wing, she then assured them that they were both going to be ok and would probably gain consciousness in a few hours.. but they would need to spend the whole day and night at the hospital wing to get the stings extracted from their skin and body. But he couldn't understand what's the buzz with Ron.. who was strangely enough not being himself lately..  
"Ron??? Please tell me??"  
"Hermione… Draco… hospital wing.. All night." 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This one's a really short chapter.. revolves around a conversation with Hermione and Draco. I figured out if two people have to be attracted to each other, physical attraction is just so superficial. So I was thinking of something that would link them together.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you sooo much to all those who reviewed. You inspire me to write more… you guys are great!  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Red.. everywhere.. why is the world painted red? No images.. its not even black.. red.. and then the recurring feeling of pain. Everywhere, every inch of his arm down to his leg and even on his face. It felt like it was burning, it hurt a lot. But he couldn't open his mouth to cry out for help.  
When slowly the redness started to fade and everything came into full view, it was white ceiling.. basic white… no elaborate designs no intricacy. Unlike the wonderful rooms in the Malfoy manor, richly adorned by embellishment.. he stared up blankly, he couldn't move nevertheless so he just gazed up at the emptiness of whiteness. Funny how things change so drastically. Red to white. one day you're a part of one of the strongest wizard families.. the next.. no family at all. Yes.. that's the way to say it.. no family at all. Bitter, tasteless.. dry like his mouth that he couldn't even feel. He might as well not be there at all, and yet still exist. Shuddering physical pain.. his right arm hurt. The scar the mark, whatever it was he hid there. He didn't care, maybe not at the moment, maybe not at all. He couldn't fucking care about anything as well..  
  
He stared.. he felt the pain subside just subsequently as his right arm ached more.. thanks for the favor master.. he thought, he knew.. the inner power, coursing through his veins. Heals all scars, pains. Oh maybe not all.. but he's not in pain. He couldn't be, for he's unfeeling to pain. He had obliterated it from his senses.. he slowly turned his head. A few feet away from him was another bed, and there lay a girl, who surprisingly stared into his eyes. Brown eyes bore into his. It seemed they stared for a long moment, minutes, hours.. details.. it didn't matter to him. His mind was blank, thoughtless, emoty, like that of his hands that he clenched into two tight fists..  
"Do you still feel the stings Malfoy? You're back was broken.. but its completely healed now.." he heard her small voice say, it seemed faraway.. down from an empty hall and yet it sounded like little bells.  
"Everything hurts Granger…" he whispered.. still staring at her small framed body, cladded with the hospital's white blanket. Funny.. a lot of funny things have been going on lately. Who would ever think ill end up with these person here in the wing? All night.. he thought as he moved his gaze away from her and through the opened window. Where the night sky was glowing with stars.  
"Malfoy?"   
"What Granger?"  
"Sometimes its nice to hurt.. at least it reminds you that you're still alive.."  
"Not if the hurt is deep enough to wound you.." Draco muttered  
"Then why would you let it dive deep?"  
"Coz letting it dive deep helps u become stronger… you wont understand it Granger.. something that only experience can bring to you.. don't ask me anymore… I hate to be questioned"  
silence.. it seemed for awhile it went on, it could be deafening he observed, the shadows from the trees outside brought an eery yet peaceful ambiance to the partly lit room.  
"Thanks.. Malfoy"  
"For what? For what Granger?" He asked.. and she kept silent. He moved his head back to her direction, catching a glimpse of her as she in great effort sat up from the bed. He noticed the marks, a lot where around her neck, wrists.. she was wearing the hospital's thin plain night gown, a change from the usual drab Hogwarts uniform, the dark sky illuminated her light brown hair. Which was less bushy..  
"For herbology..the spell"  
Draco stared.. and just smiled. He just felt really tired. A voice inside of him screamed, you've got your chance. You're already in a room! With no interruptions together! Go rape her or something. But he wasn't in the mood for it.. not really. Not now.. he practically begged. Begging to who Draco? His brow crossed.  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked  
"Nothing.. Im just having an internal battle with myself.."   
"what? I don't understand.."  
"Little Bad Draco inside of me is urging me to grab you right now and take advantage of the moment.." He said weakly. He didn't know why he was saying all this, what the heck.. he didn't even know what he had been doing this past few days. So why tire yourself and make sense out of it? She just stared at him.. thoughtfully.. kindly. Silently.  
Then she moved.. from her hospital bed.. standing. He caught a glimpse of her knees as she got up from her bed. Then stopping just on his side of the bed, knelt down beside him. He struggled to sit up from his seat with great effort, so that they were now almost face to face. Hermione on his side..  
"Id like to ask you something.."   
"Yeah.. and ill guess… 3 words.. library, kiss.."  
"Malfoy that's just two…"  
"oh yeah… two.." He replied foolishly  
"Guess you're still wasted from all the spells Madame Pomfrey had to do on you earlier. You had a lot of damage you know. Fell round 8 feet from the air.." she explained  
Draco set his mouth on a thin line. He wasn't in any mood to think right now. He didn't know what was wrong, his mind wasn't even in the right disposition to picture how high 8 feet was but all he wanted to do was just sit there, with her.. in silence.  
"but that's not what im going to ask…"  
"Then what?"  
"What're you thinking about Malfoy? It seems like you're not yourself tonight.."  
"Neither are you Granger… Well how bout just for tonight. Forget that im Malfoy and you're granger ok?" He suggested.  
"I don't even know who the real Malfoy is…"  
"Me neither…" He muttered quietly. "If you're gonna force me to apologize I wont, I don't regret the things I have done.. I never do.."  
"You don't hear me asking for it do you? it doesn't matter, it was just a kiss. Not that it was something of a big deal to me…" Hermione said.  
He remained silent, he was to weak to speak. All he wanted was to be lost.. lost in time, in the moment or whatever. Just to drift away.. to the stupid stars outside, all they did is glimmer in the night and watch people make a totally misery out of everything. His head banged with pain and he grimaced because of the sensation, it was throbbing. He closed his eyes, and he felt fingertips brush across his forehead. He slowly opened them..  
"Just some hair.. fell across your forehead.. I brushed them away.."   
"whatever…" He muttered, he rested his head against the headboard. Eyes closed.  
"Malfoy…You never speak about your parents death.."  
"Why does it interest you anyway hermione? My father killed himself.. so did my mom. And maybe one day ill kill myself too.. tough deal.. Why should I speak about it like im some poor helpless victim like potter?"  
"He never speaks about it…" She said  
"whatever.. neither do i. And still the whole world knows.. bullshit.." he said in disgust.  
"stop hittin on me granger…" he added, trying to force his trademark smirk into his dry lips but the action itself seemed a whole lot painful for him. He just ended up giving a half smile half pout.  
"I must look like hell.." he murmured humorly  
"I have a feeling you're just trying to stir the conversation away.."  
"What do you want me to say hermione?" he asked looking away, he felt blood rushing to his face. So what if he just doesn't wanna relieve about everything? Both his parents were dead. That was enough for him to sustain. The fact is he can survive on his own. It wouldn't really get him anywhere if he acted like some useless junk.. he rubbed his temples, to surpress the pain. Or maybe just get his mind off the topic  
"Look at me Malfoy.."  
"Yeah and ill turn and see u sticking your tongue at me.." but he looked anyway. And just saw her, her eyes. Deep and brown gazed innocently at him. If he didn't know any better he would have sensed affection by the way she looked at him.. then she smiled. He cant even remember the time when she ever smiled for him, without malice and hate. Just a smile.. for nothing. Nothing at all.. then he smiled back. A weak one… it had been a whole long time when he just smiled for no reason at all. The kind of smile u have when u remember a long forgotten happy memory, the smiles that little boys have when they lose their first tooth, sad but all at the same happy.  
"We've got a lot of unspoken words Granger.. if anyone would see us they'd think we'd gone insane…"  
"I think you'd know better than to care about what other people think of you.."   
"well look who's talking…"  
"oh well.."  
"Break away from it granger.. detach yourself from other people's expectations or you're just gonna waste away your life like hell.."  
"Its not that easy.. its like asking u to break away from pain and hate.."  
I don't hate, he wanted to say, but he knew better than to betray himself and her. After all he wasn't in the mood at all. Like he said he felt another argument would be so stressing he'd just kill himself from wasting all the energy.  
"Guess we both want to break away from a lot of things.." she said quietly  
Draco just smiled.. he wanted to bang his head on the wall just this moment, whack it open so that it wont hurt anymore. Granger's really giving him a bad vibe. Then he felt hands.. moving at his back. He turned to see Hermione sitting behind him, then she placed both her fingertips on the side of his head massaging them. He was too weak for anything.  
"And as you said Malfoy.. maybe just for tonight..I wont be bushy haired granger.."  
"And I wont be the guy you hate in the whole world.." 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry it took me AGES to update! Its just that I've got loads of stuffs to do for school.. anyway this chap well its kind of hard on Hermione's part, just don't flame me telling me u don't like her here coz she seems so detached from reason. Please read and review! (*sniff* I would really LOVE to get more reviews pleeease?)  
  
Obscurity.. in the middle of a long dark hall.. walking.. running.. cloud of light a few meters ahead was coming into view, the only hope for safety, away from the threat of suffocation. Running towards it desperately.. feeling his knees starting to give away out of exhaustion, then he was faced with a giant eagle, wings outstretched, striking red eyes that saw right through. He wanted to run but his legs wont carry him anywhere, and even if it did, where would he hide? There was no place to go.. very helpful he thought bitterly, then as if on a sudden notion, the winged creature opened its pointed beak..  
  
"Make sure that everything goes according to how I wish it too.. or else I would devour the rest of what is left for your life.." came a soft hiss, that barely suited a bird but that of a snake hidden underground so deeply provoking.. deadly. all of a sudden, a sensation he felt.. abruptly his body was stunned in his place unable to move, staring helplessly at the hideous creature, in which from above an image emerged.. translucent at first, an empty silhouette that slowly started to make sense, it was his father eyes directly fixed on his, piercing maybe even menacing… "My wish.. my only yearning.. Avenge my death…. Avenge it my son … Even if it kills you.. Even if it is the last thing you have to do on Earth" Came his deep commanding voice.. in a tone so solemn that as if the words itself was as deadly as the meaning it contains.  
  
Draco narrows his gaze., caught off-guard with the vision of someone he had so painfully lost... his voice, dove deep within the alarming sense of a stained heart, echoing through the long hall.. wanting to reach out and feel. Slowly, the scene flew right before him.. everything started to swirl.. a second, a minute.. the lot was pitchblack.  
  
He gently opened his eyes, seeing the familiar dull white ceiling, he turned and saw the open window, purplish and light yellow shades of colors stretching across the deep horizon signaling the rise of the bright morning sun. The break of dawn, and here he was sweating, breath coming in short gasps.. feeling a heavy weight on his right shoulder, unfamiliar traces of loose dark brown hair across his chest, either he was hallucinating or he has developed a large amount of chest hair (not his color) overnight. Just as if he had recovered from a state of amnesia, all the memories of the previous hours flowed through his mind enveloping and striking an empty heart, so hollow a lump inside his body. Making a jumbled commotion of his logical senses with the irrational behavior he had acted a few moments ago. And he realized that he was now having a brief recollection of his stupidity, a clownish presentation of the weakness creeping on him.. then the sound of mild placidly calm breaths in the air amidst his confusion interrupted him.  
  
It was Hermione, sleeping serenely beside him. One arm hang limply across his stomach as if it was the most typical thing in the world to do, a part of him wanted to yank it off and the better one wanted to make it flow against his firm chest, lust was dirtily stretching across his mind, before he could even do something about it slowly, trying his best not to wake her up he rested her head on the pillow beside him. Better to ponder on it instead of resorting to his drastic actions.. carefully avoiding the slightest movement that might provoke the calm slumber.  
  
Getting up from the hospital's bed while opening a few buttons of his nightshirt which seemed to tighten against him every passing second. Making his way to the opened window slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself from the downpour of tormenting sentiments threatening to engulf all his reasons.  
  
"Just a few doses of healing potion and plant stings.. and you acted like a totally sloppy bastard.." muttering to himself..  
  
He looked back at her tranquil figure, the mild contours of her gentle face.. the long lashes that slid down her cheeks.. looking like an angel.. an angel on fire that if he didn't put out will burn the rest of him. As if the dull dark and hard feelings he had deep within him could just melt away. He shook his head.. it was a game.. all a game. And he must make sure he doesn't fall into his own trap. What Draco wants he gets… he took one last glance at her.. and smiled weakly to himself. Briefly recalling the dreams, This was going to be the last peaceful sleep she'll ever have… and once I hit you big time, you'll never be the same Granger.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes from a wonderful dream.. of magic, of power of love.. but whatever it was exactly she couldn't dredge up, all she knew was that all seemed unspoiled. She turned her head, expectant to see how he looked asleep, if he still held the captivating magnetism that glows with everything that is him. But to her dismay she found herself laying all alone in bed. Immediately getting up.. She searched for him inside the room, Expecting to find him standing somewhere else it seemed a lot like him not to stay in one place too long . But he was nowhere to be seen.. feeling her heart drop down to her feet..  
  
"Now now.. where could you possibly think Mr Malfoy went off? I came here right when I woke up this morning and saw his bed empty! And to think he could at least show some signs that he still cares for his health.."  
  
She listened as Madame Pomfrey approached the room, and checked her out a little bit..  
  
"I have no idea… I wish I knew.." she murmured in reply to the nurse's questioning stare. They both turned upon hearing a soft knock on the door.  
  
"I see you have some visitors.." Madame Pomfrey said knowingly without even opening the door for confirmation..  
  
As she had expected she saw two familiar figures emerging from the doorway, concerned faces that she had been so use to seeing in all her years as a student in Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey left the room to confer to them some privacy and for a few moments there seemed to be an eerily silence filling the air, an awkward moment. But Hermione wasn't really in the mood to break the thickening air around them. The clock was ticking, and she just felt… so unlike herself.. so weird.  
  
"Um.. we wanted to see if you're ok.." Ron mumbled in a low voice that almost resembled that of a whisper. So much like Ron not to bear the silence and awkwardness in the atmosphere. But for some strange reasons she felt uncanny, that by some means this people.. in front of her didn't comprehend to the state she was in at all. Too much perplexity taking over that it was so hard to open up…  
  
"Well Im doing ok.."  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Ron suddenly blurted out, looking around as if expecting someone to jump up on him from behind.  
  
"Do I look like his keeper?"  
  
"I was just asking…" he mumbled again… Harry looked like he had suddenly developed a new interest in his glasses as he took them off pretending to study it.  
  
"Stop it Harry its irritating.." hermione said  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Its not like you could see anything without your glasses on.." she muttered knowingly  
  
"Funny hermione huh? How you could give the impression of knowing a lot about Harry and me and yet this past few days we feel like we don't recognize you at all. Just because of that that.. silver haired boy who resembles a veela when they're all angry and ugly.. come to think of it they look a whole lot better than Malfoy. Don't they Harry? And of course at one time or the other he can transform into some.." Ron spatted out  
  
she looked away, hoping it might stop the flood of insults that Ron was creatively coming up with.. afraid to see the judgement in his eyes, scared that he might recognize whatever that she had so carelessly done that night. In her desperate attempt to reach out to Draco.. she just felt so cheap and low, useless.. worthless maybe? But surely it was nothing like how the usual Hermione Granger would act.  
  
"Give her a break Ron.. she just got out of an accident.." Harry scolded  
  
She silently thanked Harry in her mind.. Wanting to apologize, but its as if her tongue wouldn't obey, it had developed a mind of its own.. and her brain..well it just lost all of its senses.. Swallowing instead sending the unexpressed words down her throat careening away from the risk of an outburst.  
  
"So…"  
  
"I guess Ill we'll just see you around…" Harry suddenly said rather quickly as if for some reason he was eager to get out of the room. Well, Hermione can't really blame him.  
  
nodding silently in reply, she watched as they made their way out of the room without any second glance. Ron was in Harry's tail, he looked back at her once for a moment before closing the door behind him.. it wasn't much for Hermione to calculate, if he was accusing.. but knowing Ron.. oh well it had to be something to do with Malfoy, and it also seemed as if they weren't only walking out a door, but her life.  
  
"Expositus…." He whispered, holding his wand against the white gold locket in his palm, he found the trinket stashed in the stack of messy papers on top the table when he came back from the hospital wing. Spending almost an hour figuring out where it came from, and why it wouldn't open, trying every possible spell, and curiousity was killing him. He fought the urge to grab a muggle hammer and smash the fucking thing into pieces. It was set their for a reason, it wasn't as if some bitch decided to give some sweet present after an accident.. could someone possibly think I could be that sleazy? He ignored the soft tapping sound that was continuously taunting, not in the mood to make a big fuss about it since he was too much engrossed in his thoughts. "I am going to open you little locket even if I take a whole damn day doing so.."  
  
"Where the hell did this came from.." he mumbled getting up from bed, taking a few paces back and fourth, he gently ran his hand across his forehead through the tangled mess of silvery white hair that was feeling like a heavy blob on top of his head.  
  
The tapping sound urged on.. and was really starting to piss him off. So he decided to check out the only window in the room which was hidden by a dark black slytherin curtain.  
  
He pryed it open and saw a small dark bird outside it holding a parchment on its beak.. "Directus…" he said with his wand against the window and it slowly opened, the bird hastily dropped the parchment on his window and immediately fled out of his sight.  
  
"Crines Puella's Fatum…." It said in latin.. his smart mind immediately calculated on what it meant. Locket.. portkey.. for the girl's doom. Of course the girl could be no one else but Granger, either that or Voldemort wanted him to seduce Gonagall and strangle her with it, come to think of it that would be quite a challenge. Then he sighed, "I don't think Gonagall can be classified as a "girl"" he mumbled.. Old hag maybe or a girl 890 years ago.. sounds like he could just think about going back to his best laid plans. And Voldemort was trying to see to it that he didn't forget it either. He took a seat on his bed.. and laid down on it. Staring blankly up the ceiling… priorities.. priorities.. he whispered… he envisioned himself somewhere in a dark tower. The ruler of the wizarding world everyone was waiting on him, The Weasley brothers had dog collars around their necks while they barked at visitors of course Ronald wouldn't be one of them since he'd be busying himself hanging upside down tied on one of the branches of the whomping willow going round and round.. Harry on the other hand.. well there was so many possible things to do to him.. torture for one thing.. and Hermione.. wonder how well she'll look on one of those erotic costumes? Although he wasn't quite sure on how good her body looked naked.. nonono scratch that one out.. . she'll be well off dead..  
  
"A Simple dull witted girl you cant handle? Well what about the rest of the world?!?" a voice inside his head said..  
  
"yeah yeah.." he said.. then he immediately got up.. "But you know she's one hell of a girl that little bitch…"  
  
"You're not going to ruin everything just because of her right? You've been with a lot of girls before.. women with experience, much beauty.. she's nothing!!" the voice said back.. before enabling himself to reply, he stopped dead on his tracks.  
  
"IM HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD.. I just fucking spoke to the little voice in my head! GOD DAMN IT IM GOING CRAZY.." he shouted, trying his best not to smash the mirror beside him..  
  
"Cool yourself.. cool it.." he mumbled at his troubled reflection. Trying to imagine how life would be like if he was the Dark lord to calm himself. he really needed to set his life straight or he was seriously on the verge of being a lunatic.  
  
She wasn't in the mood for class at all, annoyingly she tugged on her robes which were clumsily falling out of her shoulders. Feeling all tired and dried up although she had just woken up from slumber. But the loads of homework that was stacked on top of the other on her aching arm wouldn't let her forget of the sleepless nights ahead. But it didn't matter.. no at the moment anyway, nothing else mattered. Maybe it was because of all the episodes happening this past few days.. how she had been losing herself in the mystic scare of what Malfoy was making her experience. she continued to walk.. staring up at the dark ceiling.. which made her take a halt. Gryffindor.. had lighter ceilings.. all of a sudden she realized the path.. it wasn't to the route of the Gryffinor dormroom but to the slytherin hall, not even aware of how she was able to get to that bearing but here she was.. right infront of the painting that led to the Slytherins Dorm. Too late for when she was about to turn the painting infront of her swung open and a familiar silvery blonde head bobbed out of it. She was stunned in her place, not sure whether to run or continue on moving and try to remain unrecognized. Unfortunately, her dumbly calculating on the situation took too much time causing both of them to collide onto each other as the scent of his deep perfume filled her nostrills.. at the same time sending all that she was holding tumbling down all over the floor including her wand. Oh god.. she wasn't in the mood for another form of humiliation aside. Since it was evident from Malfoy's disappearance at the hospital wing that he made it clear that he wasn't interested with her at all..  
  
"Granger.. What brings you here? Wow.. all this schoolwork? We were just on the wing overnight.. not 3 years as far as I'm concerned, unless I've totally lost track of time" he said.. staring at her..  
  
"Uh hi…NO! they're not homework.. well.. um they are but I'm not like doing it or anything " she said nervously avoiding his gaze keeping her eyes fixed down the floor.  
  
"Hmm.. what's with the marveling with the Hogwarts castle's floor? Oh come on Hermione.. its not like you to be reprehensible of your soft spot for schoolwork?" he said, she couldn't bare it anymore so she slowly looked up to him, he had the familiar twinkle in his lovely grey eyes.. but she wasn't sure if it was for humor, or annoyance. But the sheer simplicity of his gaze made every muscle of her body quiver with excitement.  
  
"Well.. um.. I kind of.. got lost.. I was deep in my thought and..well fuck it!!! So this is my homework and Im gonna do it!!! Not that it degrades my womanhood or anything and you should just stop judging other people for the amount of time they devote on schoolwork or if they don't think wearing make up is essential to leading a customary existence like other conventional girls do!" she blurted out  
  
"Huh? Um.. (long pause as if he was trying to pick the right words to say) whatever? No explanations.. I thought so.. the library is way way far from this place. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some work to do!" he said nonchantly as if he was just a commoner in the castle and he didn't want to waste anytime on her.. an ordinary student. she stood frozen as he eluded her without even much of a wave.. well who was she anyway?  
  
She turned a bright crimson red.. clear of the huge amount of shame brought upon by none other than herself. She couldn't believe herself.. how she possible even consider the fact that the school's all around personality and most sought after guy would even think of her? And how could she ever so sensible waste logical reasonings on something so way beyond comprehension?  
  
She was so lost in thinking and she wasn't able to see the grin that spread across Draco's face upon seeing the bewildered and hurt expression on her face when… judging from what he saw.. things would be really easy for him. And oh my, what a fierce outburst! Definitely a whole lot happier now knowing that he's coming back to his senses, and the old charm was slowly creeping up.. the game was already starting and this was the real part of it all.. the locket was in his pocket. And on the other was of course Hermione's wand which she had clumsily dropped and unnoticeably stolen by him when the fortunate "accident" happened.. Was that just attributed to a twist of faith anyway? He thought to himself, smiling slyly at his genius.. set up and ready to strike when he ordered it too.. all he needed now was some quiet little time. But for now, he's gonna give her some time to long for him, keeping the wand wouldn't interest him for long since it wont really work if the rightful owner doesn't have it, just a little hex and she could have it back to herself. At least he was given the consolation to know that he wasn't the only one going insane over the situation.. It was actually nice to know that he's in the lead..  
  
Note: Expositus and Directus are both Latin for Open.. and well the others are just weird words.. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6: Contains sexual scenes so not really suitable for young readers..  
  
Note: Finally! I have been able to reach this part.. thanks for all the encouragements, please keep on reviewing.. it inspires me to continue on writing for the next chapters. Suggestions are also welcome, as well as constructive criticisms. Opinions are really very welcome coz I'm at this stage of confusion on what to do next.. thanks again! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
"A spell?"  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"hmm.. could be from the Slytherins.. Or You know who.."  
  
"Nah… what kind of spell would that be? I don't think its wizardly possible to alter her personality by some spell…"  
  
"Period?"  
  
"hmm.. period?  
  
"What period?"  
  
"YOU KNOW! PERIOD! With women… monthly…"  
  
"Ron that is too far fetched and disgusting.. we've known her ever since she has been old enough to have one.. I think.. And if you're going to say menopause. She's too young for that either.."  
  
Harry went back to reading..  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Huh?! Im Harry…"  
  
"No duh.. I meant maybe Malfoy?"  
  
"Maybe.. but a bit Impossible… And what could he possibly do" he said without looking up.  
  
"Um.. you?"  
  
"What?!?'  
  
"Maybe you did something wrong that might have upset her in one way or another…"  
  
"No more like you.."  
  
"HA!"  
  
silence..  
  
"her?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
They both stared at each other.. Harry shrugged his shoulders, getting up from his seat to pick up a few loose strands of the Divination book he had been reading.. well more like trying to read since Ron has been pestering him for the past minutes, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for Hermione's behavior.. but knowing Ron, everything he came up with was far from possible.. even kind of abnormal..  
  
"Possible… but why? Maybe its simply some kind of stage she's going through.. just remember Ron we're both guys.. so its not like we could really relate to everything going on in Herm's mind.. personally I guess all she needs is time and space.."  
  
"Time and space? Sounds like she's trying to push us off her life!"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, setting his mouth into a thin line. Frankly not knowing what to say… and maybe at the back of his mind was the fear that what Ron was saying made sense.  
  
"1….2….3 " Draco counted on cue as he sat outside the Prefects abandoned room that Hermione was trapped in.. It was quite clever to think of such a great plan, somehow sending her a note that would convince her that she's needed in the abandoned Prefects room on the fourth floor. But he had to admit it was unusually stupid of Hermione to fall for it. Always being the cautious one, oftentimes to the brink of paranoia, continuously keeping her guards up. And now it had been so easy.. as if she didn't even give second thoughts about the situation and proceeded to surrender herself straight into his trap.  
  
"Help! Somebody get me out of here?!?"  
  
Time to be a hero again.. oh life is so damn wonderful he thought stifling a sigh.  
  
He pretended to fumble with the knob for a few minutes.. "Ey.. hang on in there.." Faking a grunt that may resemble the sound of someone trying to push the door open. Once he was able to do so, he opened the door wide and saw Hermione standing in front of the bed. The room was any ordinary students room, just a few trinkets here and there, neat and clean. From what he was aware of it had been occupied by a prefect who had to leave in the middle of the school year for some reasons he didn't know, and couldn't care less about. What's important was that it was deserted just as he needed it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"We have to get out of here.. that door is jinxed.. I just came and it slammed right after I got in.."  
  
"You mean like this?!?" he said slamming the door by giving it a slight kick with his left feet.. and by doing so he saw the look of pure shock envelope her brown eyes. "Oooops…" he added eyes twinkling innocently  
  
"What did you do that for?!?"  
  
"To demonstrate to you.. that the door is working perfectly fine.. See I'm going to open it now." He lied trying to open the knob and of course as expected it wouldn't open. That's because I've cursed it stupid.  
  
"Oh.." he muttered adding a slight pitch of annoying disappointment to it  
  
"See what you did!! Do you have your wand with you? I don't have mine.. I must've left it somewhere… I think…"  
  
Well that's because its sitting soundly in my dormroom right now and you're stupid enough not to notice it.  
  
"Right here…" He said patting his coat pocket.." geez Hermione.. this is like the third time I've rescued you? Can't you just keep yourself off the trouble and save me the disturbance?"  
  
"Well it looks like we're both gonna be needing a bit of rescuing here if you don't stop being a pain and just use your damned wand… "  
  
"You just used profanity in your language.. so unlady like. No way.. not if I can I help it myself.. Actually with my wand in hand how about being locked up here for years?"  
  
"Don't even think about it.."  
  
Malfoy just grinned rising to his full height towering over Hermione..  
  
"Ok ok.. I get it youre tall.. now can we get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah.. and you're small.. but oh well.. it really doesn't matter if I slam you against the wall, tear your clothes apart and come on top of you right? Come on you're good at science.. I guess when im on top of you it wouldn't really matter if I'm taller or not.."  
  
Hermione's mouth gaped open at the vulgarity of his statement, wondering for a few minutes how on earth a guy could ever have the nerve to speak to a woman in that way.  
  
"You've got a really foul mouth Malfoy.."  
  
he gently touched her cheek looking down on her.. "If you relate foul with having sex then I feel the need to teach you a think or two.. Youre actually pretty Granger.."  
  
"Cliché.. and to think you could have come up with a trickier line.."  
  
"My braincells are malfunctioning when my hormones are raging Hermione.. to many cells urging for a move..Not that you would understand that now.. "  
  
"whats wrong? Pansy left you hanging? Enough of this.. if you think you can get away with God knows whatever it is youre planning well you wont.."  
  
"Actually I haven't fucked Pansy for quite awhile.. ive been preoccupied.."  
  
Hermione stared at him open mouthed..  
  
"Yeah yeah Herm.. been there done that.. but then I want you to kiss me first.. actually im going to make you kiss me first! I did the effort the last time.. Hermione we need to have a give and take relationship!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?" Hermione said distancing herself to the farthest end of the room, as if that would do any good from keeping herself away from Malfoy. He had the wand, and well he could as well rape her at that instant. "If you do anything nasty to me Draco I swear Ill track you down till the ends of the earth even if I have to sell my soul to the Devil himself to do so.  
  
I already did that.. he almost said.  
  
"UH.. I maybe handsomely cruel and sexily sadistic but I don't do rape.. hell Hermione I didn't know Bondage was your type of thing? That surprises me.."  
  
he gently bit his lip.. opening a few buttons of his shirt revealing just enough for her to squirm in her tiny corner. "Man its hot in here…".  
  
"MALFOY WE NEED TO GO OUT!? Stop this nonsense! Use your wand please?"  
  
"I lied.. I don't have my wand with me.. I left it.."  
  
"Yeah right.."  
  
"Oh you don't believe me?!? Its not like I carry it around everywhere I go" Malfoy said "Fine search me.." he then took off his shirt revealing a fine masculine built, he was just undoing his fly when she protested just as expected  
  
"Ok ok ok… stop playing full monty here… I get it.."  
  
"Full monty? What the fuck is that?!"  
  
"Oh it's a muggle thing.. nevermind.." she said awkwardly pulling her eyes away from him. He approached her until they were only a few inches away from each other letting his pants slip down to his hips.  
  
"Malfoy don't.. I believe that it shouldn't be done without love.."  
  
"Well I love ur eyes.. and ur bushy hair seems so… um.. it reminds me of bushes in the park… enough love?"  
  
"Stop tripping on love!!!"  
  
"I don't trip on love…"  
  
"Why is it that when u kiss someone u have to make it such a tragic event.."  
  
"Damn you Hermione Why is it that everything with u has to be some kind of psycho analytical shit?"  
  
"Well Why is it that everything with u has to be so meaningless, tragic and never serious? You ran off of me in the Hospital wing and act as if nothing happened…"  
  
"Well Nothing really happened Hermione!" he snapped. That'd shut her up… wrong move Malfoy thought as she seemed to be drifting to another island with a cloud of shield forming around her. Must think of an immediate plan.. Fast!!  
  
He set his eyes down on the floor and bit the sides of his cheek to make it look like he was under extreme pain, he ran his hands through his hair as if his thoughts were pondering on something so incomprehensible..  
  
"I run away…Because it prevents all the emotions flowing out from my mouth Hermione.. and all that is left is desire and lust.. " He faked.. fighting the urge to break down laughing.. it was quite creative of him to come up with that.. "Sometimes.. sometimes I just wish I could die…" oh I'm such a great actor.. then he kneeled down on the floor for added effect to make it look like he was having a hard time keeping himself up as he opened his left eye to take a sneak peek at Hermione as she approached him. She knelt infRont of him..  
  
10,000 points for Malfoy..  
  
"Its ok Malfoy.. you don't need to speak.."  
  
no more like 1,000,000 he cheered  
  
"Its so… painful! Im shedding my soul everyday, clutching on my faith. But I feel the walls slowly tearing down…" she reached out to touch his cheek, and Draco's face was twisting hard trying to conceal his laughter. He licked his lips one more time and stared deep within her eyes… and lowered his lips to her.. they kissed for a few moments then she said no.. but he kept on.. soft skin against each other, his tongue meeting hers in a momentarily lapse of desire flowed through both of them. His mind was lagging heavily and cheering.. he kissed her tenderly then passionately pulling her up grabbing both her shoulder.. rubbing them gently as his tongue arched in motion with her.  
  
but as she expected her cries were merciless, as he continued to tug down her negligee, and she was stripped naked against him. She felt her breasts against his strong chest.. then she held her head and kissed her deeply. At the same time lifting her from the floor then carrying her towards the empty bed. The moment she was on top of the bed, he came on top of her, hungrily kissing her neck.. biting and licking as she moved to the motion of his body. His hands roamed in places that he'd never seen with her clothes on, slightly resting onto her left breast.. squeezing it slightly and feeling her gasp as she kissed him, her hands flowing through his back, he felt that his organ was ready and was screaming for attention  
  
"Spread your legs.." He whispered gently, letting her lips part with hers for a split second then back at it again.. she did what she was told to do.. When he felt a hindrance.. she felt her gasp, her chest heaving in surprise as she bit her lips in pain.. he stared at her with eyes wide open.. "you're a virgin.." he whispered in between breaths. A wave of possessiveness swelled inside of him.. he was the first man to ever enter her body.. she was the first virgin he ever had. He was almost driven off his thoughts as she caresses his cheeks.. her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly. "stop.. stop" she was whispering.  
  
then suddenly at the middle of it all, he stopped and just stared deep into her eyes. The spasm was hanging in her just when they were about to climax.. "Why?"  
  
"You told me to stop didn't you?"  
  
She couldn't speak.. a chill run up her spine.. and she could still feel his hardness deep inside of her.. as hard as it had been.  
  
"I want to hear you tell me you want more… I want you to kiss me" she wanted bad enough to slap him and to tell him off in seeing the sparkle of cruelty in his eyes.. for making her endure this moment of pleasure then leave her hanging just when she was about to satisfy her needs. It was so much like him to do so, and that made him so deliscious at the same time.  
  
But all her defenses were failing her, she felt that her hand were a few tons heavy and the effort to lift it and slap him was far too great, and she considered the fact that it wont really do anything to him.. he wanted so much more.. but all she could do was nod. As her lips reached out for his.  
  
He dove deep within her.. inside and out, she felt herself folding and unfolding. And he sealed her lips with the most feeling kiss, so deep that she felt she couldn't let go. Her lips hurt, she didn't know if it was because of the passion in his lips or her need to satisfy her need to taste his, as she kept up with the motion of his expertly moving soft lips that seemed to know each and every way inside her.. and finally he took the last dive to finish everything off.. he felt himself growing limp inside of her.  
  
"Draco…" he heard her say in the softest whisper..  
  
then he gaze at her.. at the great gift she had offered him. Was it out of lust? He didn't want to think about that for now..  
  
he moved from on top of her lie on her side of the bed as he covered both of them with blanket, she snuggled softly beside him and he welcomed her with his arms. For a moment he stared at her tired features…  
  
"Told ya I was going to make you kiss me…" he said slyly, Hermione just smiled and snuggled to him close. He pulled away and slightly got up from the bed "Just going to check on something.." he explained as he reached for his coat that was thrown off on the floor near the door  
  
Draco stared at her, the locket.. he was thinking.. he needed to give it to her now. Or else.. he took it from his coat pocket and was about to hand it to her when he found himself just staring at it from behind, his thoughts were racing one after the other trying to weigh all the circumstances surrounding it. True enough, he was evil. But this night is so special for her… and it surprised him that she was there to offer him something that he had never tasted before. And she, as innocent as she was had given him the greatest gift of her womanhood. He creased his brow.. I guess the locket could wait for now.. he thought. This wasn't the right time, maybe tomorrow.. he thought as he placed the locket back to his coat and made his way back to the bed, sliding softly beside her.  
  
Hermione stared at him.. as he caressed her forehead  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"hmm.."  
  
"What do you feel right now?"  
  
"Hmm.. hungry.. tired I wanna sleep.."  
  
"No Draco seriously.."  
  
"I feel good.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz we just had sex.. And don't tell me now that you regret it coz you're gonna destroy the momentum"  
  
"Oh.. Draco.. are you going to be here when I wake up" then she stared at him for putting it so bluntly.. oh well he looked like he was drifting off to sleep anyway.  
  
She thought he wasn't going to answer anymore when he replied by giving her hand a slight squeeze and kissing it lightly.  
  
"Draco??"  
  
silence.. and she saw that he was breathing steadily with eyes closed  
  
"Draco.. I will treasure this moment forever. No regrets." she whispered  
  
she thought he didn't hear.  
  
But he did..  
  
And it made him smile thoughtfully  
  
The locket could wait for now.. Draco thought as he drifted off to a sweet sleep the first in his life with Hermione in his arms.. And this time he meant that he was going to be there when she woke up  
  
Note: Ey great! You've endured the whole chapter.. now all you need to do is click the tiny button over there and lemme hear you say what you think about it! 


End file.
